When Destiny Calls
by Go-Colts
Summary: The day it changed broke up a once impeccable friendship. Now, Ron must come to face his destiny and make an impossible choice. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N—Many of you might not have read _The Day it Changed_ but that's okay. Even though this is a sequel, the prologue will probably explain most of what you need to know, and if worse comes to worst, well, you can always read the cluttered prequel. Anyway, please read and review!

****

Prologue

Listen closely, for I am here to tell you the tale of two people who were once best friends. Seldom would anyone see them apart after the day they met in Pre-K. For years and years since that day, they stuck by each other no matter what. They talked of their joys and their sorrows, dreams and ambitions, and in every dream both were in it together. Yes, the sandy-blond haired boy and the auburn beauty shared the strongest friendship I have ever witnessed.

On the other side of the fence was another, a slim, popular brunette cheerleader who made it her duty to make the auburn beauty's life a living hell. For years they were engaged in bitter rivalry, neither relinquishing an inch in their hostile battle. Every word was an insult, every question a challenge, and neither ever backed down. However, it wasn't hard to see that the auburn-haired girl had an undeniable edge in her conflicts. No one was quite sure what it was, but somehow she almost always managed to one-up the brunette. Until one day; until the day it changed.

Some say that day was the only reason this impeccable friendship broke into pieces. Most say that it had been coming for some time. Even the girl's best female friend could see the growing rift between the popular cheerleader and her "loser" friend. She saw how inseparable they were years and years ago, and she couldn't help but notice that as the years wore on they were together less and less. At some level, she saw that day coming, but she didn't know what she could have done to stop it. No one did, not that anyone actually really cared. After all, what right did a faceless loser have to hang out with the most desired female at Middleton High? In case you're naïve, the consensus is a resounding no; he had absolutely no right to be in the position he was in, yet no one was prepared to see them apart.

She probably knew what was being said but feigned ignorance. As high school wore on, she began seeing validity in those thoughts. She became aware of her own elevated status but tried to hide it with false modesty; yet, she never asked herself how she became so seemingly…perfect. To her, it was irrelevant, and by the time she found out, it was already far too late. She had pushed him too often and finally too far. He wasn't coming back to her.

Fate has a way of being ironic. Remember that beautiful, brunette cheerleader that was the auburn-haired girl's bitter rival? She was once one of the most stuck-up, superficial people that I have ever seen. She had never spoken a kind word in her life to the boy, but something changed. After the day it changed, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. After all, if the sturdiest of relationships couldn't last, then what hope did anyone else have? Well, something happened. I'm not sure it was fate, but the boy followed this brunette out of sheer instinct to the women's bathroom. He found her with a bottle of pills in her hand and tears stained on her face; he saw an empty look of despair in her eyes and the pain that he was in. When he opened his mouth to speak, she turned her tear stained face to him and saw only understanding in his eyes. The next thing you know, these two become nearly inseparable. Oh, how fate entwines us in its irony.

This is not a tale of heartbreak nor love. No, I believe it transcends all of that. Something bigger was happening during all this time. Two villains were conspiring to make a "super-soldier" formula and the test subject was none other than the boy. The experiment was a resounding success. Not too long after, the boy set off to Japan on a journey of destiny. Unfortunately, he arrived too late. Blood had already been shed, and the boy had no thought besides retribution in his head. He hunted the killer to his home and almost killed him, before the innocence he still had left stopped him. He would not be a killer that day and, surprisingly, he let Lord Monte Fisk off without further punishment.

My tale starts here, but like you, I have no idea how it ends. All I know is that the success of the formula and the failed journey were not coincidence. Then again, it makes you wonder if the journey was a failure in the first place. Maybe it was meant to happen. Who knows? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n—I just read _Watchmen_. It's a great graphic novel with the deepest character development I've seen in comics. I'd recommend it for anyone, and the way my story is turning out it might just be similar. I'll give credit when it's due.

On a side note, pretend chapters 21 and 22 never happened! I'm going to rewrite them because they interfere with the plot.

Please read and review!

****

Chapter 1

The airplane flight back to America was one of silent solitude. For the solitude, Ron was grateful. The silence was just plain unnerving. Images of Yori and her comrades' dead bodies splattered across the crimson floor were embedded in his mind; what scared Ron the most, however, wasn't the blood—it was how he almost lost control, how he almost crossed _that_ line and killed Monkey Fist. Almost. He audibly sighed and rubbed his eyes that hinted at sleep deprivation. He hadn't slept well for the past two weeks for obvious reasons. While he initially wanted to head back to the states, Ron eventually succumbed to Sensei's wisdom. After all, he really wasn't ready to go back and needed some time to recover and, well, to learn.

Sensei had told—warned—him of things to come. He said that he had a feeling the outside world was changing and not for the better. Sensei never elaborated, but that was perfectly fine with Ron. It wasn't as if he had given his undivided attention. Nonetheless, he took some of Sensei's words to heart, like keeping calm. He sighed again and slipped back into his airplane chair. The surprisingly comfortable seat, along with his body's need for rest, coaxed Ron to fall into a deep sleep.

****

X.X

"News reports indicate that another fifty four Americans have perished in Iraq, bringing the total up to…"

"…as North Korea refuses to change it's stance. Some experts say…"

"…oil prices continue to rise at an unpredictable rate. The President addressed the issue today in…"

"…rumors of hidden nuclear silos in Russia…"

An unknown figure clicked the television off.

"How does no one see it? All those clues, all the signs, they all point to the inevitable."

"At least we know."

"But can we prevent it?"

"Only time will tell."

****

X.X

This is perhaps where the tale takes a sharp turn for the worst. Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller were shared a relationship much like Kim and Ron did before she went on her popularity campaign. It's a shame, really, that it had to end then. No, it didn't end in bitter heartbreak or anything close to what Kim did to Ron. It was probably a lot worse since she was kidnapped. There were no suspects, no leads. One day she was at Middleton. The next day—gone.

When Ron arrived home, he embraced his parents and then set off to Bonnie's house, desperately wanting to make up for the way he had acted before he left. It was rude and inconsiderate of him to have blown off Bonnie, but he felt like had no choice then. It had been bugging him since the day he left. Yes, he was definitely going to make it up to her.

The first thing he noticed upon arriving was an ominous silence and an extra car parked outside. Curiously, he got out of his car and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Rockwaller answered and, upon seeing Ron, gave him the saddest look as she led him inside.

"What's going on?"

"We—we're not sure. Bonnie disappeared three days ago." More tears. Her red eyes revealed her lack of sleep. Her husband wasn't any better off. "This is Detective Sullivan; he says they have no leads except this picture that was mailed to us with Bonnie's hairpin." She held up a picture of the Lotus Blade in a ziploc bag.

"Monkey fist…" Ron whispered to himself in seething anger.

"Ron, are you okay?" He was visibly shaking with rage.

"Just fine," he said, doing his best to calm himself. "This is just all so shocking…being in Japan, I had no idea."

"We know, and we were worried about how you'd take the news. You've been the closest thing to our daughter since…well, ever."

"I'm going to need some time to myself." Without waiting for a reply, Ron set off towards his car, a determined look hiding behind the tears streaming down his face. He took out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number. "Wade, I need a ride. Now."

__

'Monkey Fist, if you've hurt her…' He didn't want to finish the thought.

****

X.X

Monkey Fist had a cup of wine in his hands when he felt a strong pair of arms grab him and shove him against the wall. Eyes that could burn through steel stood firmly locked with his.

"Where. Is. She?"

"Stoppable, I mailed you that picture not as a threat but as a way I can help you on your quest. I want redemption; I need it." The sincerity in his eyes softened Ron's as he slowly let Monkey Fist slide down the wall. "Thank you."

"Where did you get the hairpin?"

"One of my monkeys took it from her house. I needed something to get your attention."

"You got it. Why?"

"To warn you, Ron. I've been hearing things from places up high. Something big is coming. It isn't restricted to your country; this is global. Sounds like a job for Kim Possible right?"

"Probably."

"That's why I found it odd when _you _were mentioned as their biggest obstacle."

"Where does this lead us?"

"Well, they said the best way to get to you was through the girl. I thought they had meant Kim Possible but apparently not. This complicates things."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you…villain's honor and all."

"Who?" His stern eyes bore into Monkey Fist's soul.

"It was D—" One bullet streamed through the air. Before Ron could grab it, it penetrated through Monte Fisk's skull. The thud of his body resonated through the empty halls.

**X.X**

"Monkey Fist has been terminated, sir." The figure sighed.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I'm—we're not crazed murderers after all, are we?" This project was slowly draining his moral security—and his sanity.

"No, we do what has to be done."

"I just wish we wouldn't have had to kill him."

"Just think of him as another casualty."

The figure sighed again. "You're right. We're already in a war."

**X.X**

"Kim Possible, glad you could make it."

"Sure thing," she said tentatively. "Why'd you call me? I thought we were independent parties."

"We are right now, but I want to change that. I want you to join Global Justice."

"Wha, me? Now?"

"You're over eighteen, and you're more than qualified."

"I thought you never liked Team Possible…"

"Oh, we loved you Kimmie. We just didn't like your sidekick—"

"Partner."

"Right, what's his name. Don or something. Well, it's irrelevant. What do you say?"

Six months ago, Kim would have reluctantly refused out of loyalty for Ron. Four years ago, Kim would have downright refused without a second thought. Now, she made the only logical choice.

"When do I start?"


End file.
